Dragon Daughter (OLD)
by Rusty14
Summary: Aranel was a lonely she-elf but Gandalf asks for her help in reclaiming the Lonely Mountain with the company of dwarves. Though when they meet her and find out her secret they are weary of her but a few who still trusts her, though her limits and loyalties are tested when she meets the elven prince along with her dragon's.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER_ : I do not own the Hobbit, but I hope this is good.**

 **Name: Dragon Daughter**

 **Book: Hobbit**

 **Beta'd by:** **Stargatefanatic123**

 **Chapter rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Advanced**

 **Pairing(s):**

 **OC/Legolas**

 ** _Summary_** : Aranel was a lonely she-elf but Gandalf asks for her help in reclaiming the Lonely Mountain with the company of dwarves. Though when they meet her and find out her secret they are weary of her but a few who still trusts her, though her limits and loyalties are tested when she meets the elven prince along with her dragon's. Beta'd by Stargatefanatic123

 **Aranel's pronunciation is: Are-ahn-nell**

 **Silima's pronunciation is: Sil-EE-mah**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Elves"_

 **"Dwarves"**

 **-Telepathy-**

* * *

Chapter One

A lone figure sat in a tavern as a lizard stayed wrapped around her throat while she waited. A serving wench brought her something as she smiled and gave the woman some money, "thank you," she said with a knowing smile as the woman nodded.

"Ah Lady Aranel," an old voice caught her from her musings. She looked up to see a man with a greying beard and grey robes.

"Gandalf," she said as he sat down in front of her while she ripped a piece of meat from the food and gave it to the little lizard who trilled before snapping it's jaws for it. "You should know by now that I dislike that title that I was given," she said as he chuckled.

"But you should at least have it," he countered as she pursed her lips in waiting. "I take you wish to know why I have asked for your help," he said as she nodded while the lizard crawled from her arm and onto the plate to eat. "Are you sure you should not conceal her in case someone saw?" He questioned as the small creature snarled.

"Easy," she ordered not breaking eye contact with the old wizard who looked back up at her. "No, because everyone just thinks that she is a lizard, nothing more," she smirked as the creature purred while she stroked its head before going back to eating. "Silima is more than my companion; she is my sister, has been for centuries, that's not going to change," she told Gandalf who frowned. "Now what did you want?" She asked as Silima finished eating before leaping back up around her neck.

"I have a proposition for you, a quest if you may say so," Gandalf said as she narrowed her eyes. "You would be traveling with a company of dwarves," he said as her eyes widened.

"D-Dwarves?" She asked laughing lightly. "You wish for me to travel with dwarves?!" She asked becoming angry. "Why?" She asked as he flinched.

"Well I figured that your eyesight and hearing would be of use to my company and the fact that having Silima might help," he commented as she looked down to her companion who looked up at her name.

"I'm going to be traveling with dwarves to reclaim a mountain from a dragon and you want them to travel with another?" She asked as Gandalf sighed.

"It might be the only way we can get through this alive. Besides we've been friends since your childhood, I was hoping that you could help with your knowledge of dragons," Gandalf said as she sighed thinking.

"Fine I'll help but they're not going to find out about Silima, they're just going to think she's a simple pet lizard of mine," she said as Gandalf stared for a moment before nodding.

"I can work with that," he said as she smirked.

"Now where am I going to meet them?" She asked as the old wizard smiled.

"A little place called Hobbiton, I've marked the door so you should be able to find it easier," Gandalf said as she nodded before placing some coins down and walking out.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." She muttered as a soft chuckle, she glared down at the lizard who was looking for the marking on a door herself. She had put her black cloak back on once she had left Bree, wearing it had given her many suspicious looks, something she was used to.

 **-I'm finding this funny because you actually agreed to help Gandalf,-** Silima said as they came across a small little circular door that had a what she guessed was a dwarven symbol. She came over and knocked gently while hearing a grumbling and shared a look with Silima who had a smirk.

The door opened to see a hobbit wearing a robe, he looked surprised to see her there. "Uh can I help you miss?" He asked as she looked down at him.

"Hello, I'm Aranel. I believe a few dwarves are already here yes?" She asked as the hobbit nodded, "may I enter?" She asked as the hobbit nodded.

"Of course, please come in. My name is Bilbo Baggins, good evening," he said remembering that she didn't know his name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bilbo and yes it is a wonderful evening," she said as she entered the house making sure to not hit anything.

"Ah hello lass," a voice caught her attention. "You must be the young one that Gandalf said he'd send," he was white haired and a dwarf no doubt. "My name is Balin, at your service," he bowed to her with a smile.

She gave a soft smile back before gracefully bent her knees in a greeting, "my name Aranel, pleasure to meet you," she said before sitting on a chair.

"And my brother Dwalin is in there," Balin said with a sigh and a small roll of the eyes as she smiled. "May I ask why you still have your cloak on?" He asked curious as she smiled.

"I'm used to wearing my cloak all the time so it's common for it to be on," she said as he nodded.

"Could I get you something?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No thank you," she smiled as he nodded again before leaving. She heard Bilbo talking but knew the dwarves wouldn't be listening while they looked for food.

But a knock to the door caught their attention as Bilbo sighed, making his way over to his door as Aranel watched with amusement.

At the door were two dwarves who resembled one another except for the hair coloring. One was a dirty blonde haired dwarf and the other a dark brown haired dwarf, she was positive she heard a small moan come from the hobbit realizing that there was going to be more dwarves in his home.

"Fili," the blonde said.

"And Kili," the other added.

"At your service," they said in unison bowing to the hobbit.

"You must be Mr. Boggins," Kili said as she made sure not to laugh at the mispronunciation of the young hobbit's last name.

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house," Bilbo said desperately trying to prevent more dwarves into his home, but Kili was quick to stop the door closing.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" He asked worried.

"No one told us," Fili said suspiciously.

"No-nothing's been cancelled," Bilbo started confused.

"What a relief," Kili smiled as Fili nodded while they pushed their way in and passed all their weapons onto Bilbo who just stood there.

"Ah you must be the young lady meant to help us on our journey," Fili smiled as she nodded. "I am Fili and this is my younger brother Kili, at your service," he said bowing while Kili bowed from where he was.

"I am Aranel and this is Silima here under my hood," the she-elf greeted as Silima finally poked her head up as Fili nodded with a smile.

Both were greeted by the other dwarf she hasn't met yet, which meant he was Dwalin, Balin's brother. "Fili, Kili, come on give us a hand," the male greeted the boys and got their help with somethings.

She was watching from her position as they shift everything around to make what looked like a meet place. They were explaining on how to put everything to 'fit everyone' she heard while Bilbo tried to get some info out while they did so.

An array of ringing from the doorbell alerted her to the front door as Bilbo stormed over there ranting about it being a joke before a group of dwarves fell onto the floor shouting at each other to get off one another. Gandalf was standing behind them before leaning down to look at Bilbo who growled out, "Gandalf."

* * *

 **End of the first chapter hope it was okay R &R please, thanks.**

 ** _~Rusty14~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER_** **: Chapter One**

 **Name: Dragon Daughter**

 **Book: Hobbit**

 **Beta'd by: Stargatefanatic123**

 **Chapter rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Advanced**

 **Pairing(s):**

 **OC/Legolas**

 ** _Summary_** **:** Aranel was a lonely she-elf but Gandalf asks for her help in reclaiming the Lonely Mountain with the company of dwarves. Though when they meet her and find out her secret they are weary of her but a few who still trusts her, though her limits and loyalties are tested when she meets the elven prince along with her dragon's.

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Elves"_

 ** _"Dwarves"_**

 **-Telepathy-**

* * *

Chapter Two

Aranel calmly watched with amusement as Bilbo tried to keep the dwarves from rearranging everything.

"Excuse me my lady," a gentle voice came over.

"Yes?" she asked gently. It was an older dwarf with kind features.

"Could I interest you in a cup of chamomile tea?" he asked holding out a cup.

"Oh thank you," she smiled, gently taking the cup. She took a small sip and smiled. "Just the way my father used to make it," she commented giving him a happy smile as he blushed.

"Oh thank you child, oh I am Dori," he introduced himself.

"And I am Aranel," she bowed her head, "this is Silima," she finished as the dragon chewed on a piece of meat.

"Quite a feisty little one she is," Dori commented as she laughed.

"Yes, always hungry too," she said grabbing the piece of meat and giving it a jerk, only for the dragon to take it back and gnaw on it more. He gave a hearty laugh before walking off, she saw Bilbo frantic about getting everything back in order. "Are you alright?" she asked curiously as the small hobbit turned to her.

"Oh yes I'm alright, thank you," he thanked her as she nodded still worried. "Just so much to take it at once," he commented as she heard one of the dwarfs' shout happily.

"Bombur, catch!" a dwarf with a funky hat shouted tossing a piece of food to the large orange haired one. Everyone cheered happily when they saw it, Bilbo though didn't look so happy.

"Aranel, why don't you join in the eating?" Gandalf came over and asked as the young elf who was more tired than hungry.

"I don't eat as much Mithrandir, you know that." Aranel stated as she continued to watch the party with Silima sleeping in her lap.

"Well you should still join in the festivities. They are a merry bunch," Gandalf smiled as Aranel narrowed her eyes.

"Gandalf. I am tired, it was a long journey for both," she said as he sighed and nodded. Also knowing why she wasn't keen on conversing with the dwarves should they find out who she was. She had closed her eyes to rest lightly before she was awoken to a frantic Bilbo. She looked over and smirked realizing why.

 **"Blunt the knives, bend the forks  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!**

 **Cut the cloth and tread on the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door**

 **Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
When you've finished, if any are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll**

 **That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"**

They all cheered as Bilbo saw the stack of plates, Aranel gave off a small laugh before three pounds came from the door making her stay hidden as Bilbo answered the door.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find," a dwarf who resembled Kili claimed coming in. She figured this was Thorin. "I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door," he claimed as she tilted her head curiously.

"Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf introduced the two to each other before looking for their elven friend who met his eye. "And Thorin, please meet my good friend Aranel." Thorin seemed to stiffen at the name, no surprise the fact that it was an elven name, and he picked up on it.

Aranel leant forward from her perch on the stairs. "It's a pleasure Thorin," she said bowing her head in respect as he nodded.

"As is a pleasure with you Aranel," he said before turning to the hobbit who froze at seeing him. "So this is the Hobbit. Tell me Mr. Baggins-" Aranel tuned the two out as Gandalf approached her.

"I take it he doesn't know?" she asked curiously as Gandalf coughed lightly.

"Um, no that particular topic is very touchy and sensitive for him," he said as he took a drink making her glare.

"Ah," she said making sure her hood still stayed on her head.

"-looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin's voice broke through their chat as Balin passed the elleth a parchment as she signed it without hesitation or even looking at it.

"Welcome to the company lass," Dwalin shook her hand as she nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you and I do hope that I am of use to the company," she said as Thorin nodded to her still watching her move. "If you don't mind me, I'm going to go sit outside for a bit," she said as Gandalf nodded and watched as she went outside.

Aranel sighed before walking up to a little hill that watched over Hobbiton. There she sat and allowed to lean against the large she-dragon who lowered her blue head into her rider's lap allowing her to stroke her scales.

 _"Atara!" **(Mother!)** a young elleth shouted running up to a woman who smiled and embraced her child up while an old man greeted her._

 _"Ah and who would this be?" he asked as his grey hair fell around his head._

 _"This is my little elleth, Aranel," the clan matriarch claimed as the girl stared at the man curiously._

 _"Ya ier lle?" **(Who are you?)** she asked as a blue head popped up from her back._

 _"I am Gandalf, but who is this beautiful creature?" He asked looking at the small dragon who puffed up with some flames coming from her mouth._

 _"Silima, nín amlug amon," **(Silima, my dragon mount,)** Aranel claimed as Gandalf looked beyond curious._

 _"Dragon mount?" he asked as the mother nodded and continued to keep her arms on her daughter._

 _"Yes, you do know of our kin here and they're bonded partners yes?" the woman asked worried as Gandalf nodded._

 _"I did not know that they were bonded at young ages," Gandalf muttered as Aranel looked to her mother who nodded._

 ** _Years Later_**

 _"Aranel!" a child shouted as a woman landed on her dragon's back and pulled her visor off that protected her eyes._

 _"Man?" **(What?)** she asked as the child looked alarmed._

 _"Smaug! Ro nalanta Erebor!" **(Smaug! He attacked Erebor!)** the girl shouted as the elleth climbed down from her dragon's back before she flew back off to be with the rest of the clan dragons that were born to the clan. Aranel was horrified as she raced from the mountain perch and ran to her mother who stopped her from entering the meet. As she was the only dragon-rider of her family living, she was next in line to lead her people._

 _"Atara, man mart?" **(Mother, what happened?)** the elleth asked alarmed as her mother stopped her from continuing her questioning. But Aranel saw the demanding manner in the she-elf's eyes, "y-you knew?" she asked in the common tongue surprised._

 _"It was bound to happen with their gold hoarding. Besides when your Grandmother died he went mad, he loved her very much. Just as Silima loves you, maybe more," Vanya claimed as her daughter glared at the mention of Smaug's loyalty to their kin._

 _"You could have helped, could've warned them!" she shouted beyond upset with her mother._

 _"You will hold your tongue," her mother commanded as her daughter frowned._

 _"I will become leader of our kin soon, then you will not be able to control me mother." The young elf turned and left her mother frowning at her behavior as a shrill whistle commanded the blue dragon to the girl's side and flew off once again._

She had remembered what happened. The elders of her clan had sent her away. Forbidding her to return unless she was told to. Not like she cared, she only stayed because her grandmother wished her to take after her, another Dragon Rider to rule their clan.

 **"Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To find our long-forgotten gold**

 **The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light"**

The song floated to the pairs' ears as they fell asleep, Aranel warmed by the dragon's heat that would've burned another.

* * *

Aranel woke to a nudge to the shoulder by the large black Mearas mare, whom she had named Randiriel, who nickered lightly. "Hello my love," she cooed as the dragon yawned before greeting her friend by nudging noses.

 _-It is time to go,-_ Randiriel claimed as Aranel got up along with Silima who shrunk and climbed up her rider's leg.

"Thank you my friend," she smiled before climbing on the mares back and allowing her to trot where the others were already gathered.

"Ah Aranel," Gandalf smiled before noticing the mare the elleth rode.

"I apologize if I made you wait," she claimed as Balin just waved it off.

"Not a problem lass, were actually waiting for Thorin to rally up his nephews," Balin whispered just as the three came into view.

"Well good morning Lady Aranel," Kili greeted her as she smiled and bowed her head in greeting to the three males. Thorin gave her a side look before continuing on, on his pony.

"You disappeared last night was everything alright?" Fili asked, worry in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I don't sleep much so I decided to stand watch outside, I'd rather be outside than inside to be honest," she claimed with a smile as Dwalin chuckled.

"Then you are in the right company lass," Dwalin claimed with the others agreeing as she chuckled.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo's voice stopped them as comments about the hobbit and his home were silenced. "I signed it!" Bilbo called as he gave the contract to Balin who examined it carefully.

"Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," Balin welcomed him as the others cheered while Thorin just watched not impressed.

"Give him a pony," Thorin called as Bilbo started to protest that he didn't need one before Kili and Fili picked him up and placed him on another pony while Aranel chuckles gently.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on," Oin called as his brother tossed the money to him. "Hey, hey, hey!" He smiled as Aranel smiled to him when a money bag flew past her.

"What's all this?" Bilbo asked as Gandalf looked to her.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd show up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't," Gandalf explained as Bilbo nodded.

"And what did you two think?" he asked looking in between them.

Aranel smirked as she and Gandalf, Dwalin chucked her a sack while Gandalf caught his. "My dear fellow, we never doubted you for a second," he said as Bilbo looked to them both before sneezing while they continued on.

* * *

 **End of second chapter hope it was good. This also gave a small insight on how old Aranel was, and a small secret.**

 ** _~Rusty14~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER_** **: Chapter One**

 **Name: Dragon Daughter**

 **Book: Hobbit**

 **Beta'd by: Stargatefanatic123**

 **Chapter rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Advanced**

 **Pairing(s):**

 **OC/Legolas**

 ** _Summary_** **:** Aranel was a lonely she-elf but Gandalf asks for her help in reclaiming the Lonely Mountain with the company of dwarves. Though when they meet her and find out her secret they are weary of her but a few who still trusts her, though her limits and loyalties are tested when she meets the elven prince along with her dragon's.

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Elves"_

 ** _"Dwarves"_**

 **-Telepathy-**

* * *

Chapter Three

Aranel sighed as she sat on a rock overlooking the cliff that was the only way up to their camp. She rarely slept when not in a comfort area, screams in the air alerted her to something, Silima lifted her head from her hand, wishing she could change.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked as he ran over to the younger dwarves who were still awake with the elleth, wizard and hobbit.

"Orcs," Kili stated as his uncle jerked at the word. Aranel didn't blame him.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked confused.

"Throat-cutters," Aranel stated before the brothers finished.

"There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them," Fili added.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep," Kili continued, "quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood," he finished, looking scared. Bilbo looked back at the sound before the two started laughing when they looked at each other.

"You think it's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked as he came closer.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili tried before Thorin interrupted him.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world," the king under the mountain claimed walking to the cliff edge as Aranel watched with a frown at remembering the story a traveling elf told her. She rested her head against the rock listening to Balin's story of the battle of Moria and the pale orc. The elder dwarf reminded her of her grandfather before he had passed.

* * *

Rain didn't bother Aranel to travel in, nor her mounts. They actually enjoyed the weather. Though the others didn't seem to enjoy it, making her smirk under her hood in sympathy.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori had called out to Gandalf as Aranel rode in silence next to him.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard," Gandalf ordered as she smiled softly.

"Are there any?" Bilbo suddenly asked.

"Are there any what?" Gandalf asked confused.

"Other wizards," Bilbo clarified as Aranel smiled to Gandalf who smirked to her. She of course knew the other wizards.

"There are five Master Baggins," Aranel claimed as Gandalf nodded.

"The greatest of the order is Saruman, the White," Gandalf started, "Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names," Gandalf said to the female who quirked an eyebrow.

"Those twins were a menace," she said making some of the dwarves laugh.

"Come now, they are not that bad," Gandalf tried before her look made him stop.

"The only reason they were on good behavior with you was because they respected you and Saruman, they lived to annoy me," she bit back making Balin laugh as he happily listened to the story.

"And the fifth?" Bilbo asked breaking the argument between wizard and elleth.

"Ah that would be Radagast, the Brown," Gandalf claimed while Aranel smiled at remembering the wizard who made her smile a bunch with her personality.

"Is he a great wizard or is he like you?" Bilbo asked, albeit slowly, without trying to offend Gandalf. But he still did.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way." Gandalf started trying to explain calmly. "A gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world," Gandalf finished as Aranel looked down frowning. She knew of the threats that constantly lingered in their world.

* * *

The trek was stopped when nightfall started, Aranel sighed as she climbed down from Randiriel who nickered lightly and went to go find a hiding spot. Aranel knew her Mearas didn't like dwarves too much, but put up with them for her sake. "Thank you my friend," she thanked the mare who nodded and continued to walk off.

"-farmer and his family used to live here," Gandalf's voice broke through her thoughts as Silima growled softly.

 _'What is it?'_ she whispered/thought as Silima glared at the distance.

 **-Something is here, I can tell,-** she said back to her rider who looked confused.

 _'Is it a danger?'_ Aranel asked back as the female nodded.

"Lady Aranel?" Ori's voice brought her attention back.

"Yes Ori?" she asked softly.

"Are you well?" he questioned as Balin also stopped, worried, about the young female.

"Yes, do not worry. Gandalf's words just worried me, I knew the family that lived here, I just hoped that they'd be alright," she claimed, not lying about knowing the farmer. "But I have an uneasy feeling being here," she added before Thorin spoke up.

"And do you think we should go to the Hidden Valley? Allow Elves to help us?" Thorin asked, anger coating his voice.

"We should do whatever makes all of us more comfortable. If that means going to the Hidden Valley than alright. But if that doesn't comfort the others, then we'll stay out here," she reasoned as the dwarves looked shocked.

"You don't feel comfortable being out here, but you're willing to stay just because we don't want the Elves help?" Fili asked confused as Kili gave a soft 'huh,' looking thoughtful.

"Yes, because that's how I was reared, to always think of my company first. I am actually going to do a soft patrol; I will be back soon." Aranel claimed before walking off to find Randiriel so she didn't have to worry at every sound.

 **-I don't know this smell,-** Silima claimed as Aranel mounted the Mearas calmly.

 _-Neither do I, it's worrying the other ponies,-_ Randiriel added as Aranel stroked her neck.

"Come, we need to find out what is happening," Aranel said as the mare trotted off.

* * *

Aranel looked worried when silence were brought to her ears, she guided Randiriel quietly through the brush as a noise startled the skittish mare.

"Aranel?" Gandalf asked surprised.

"Gandalf?" she asked back alarmed before Silima's head turned in one direction. "I thought you were with the dwarves," she said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you were," he said worry clear in his features as she offered her hand for him to climb on, Randiriel adjusting to the new weight trotted at a fast pace before sprinting.

"We're riddled with parasites!" Voices gained both their attentions as the mare stopped at the smell.

 **-Trolls,-** Silima growled in anger.

 _-I will not continue on,-_ she claimed, nickering lightly.

"That's alright my friend thank you for taking us," Aranel thanked the mare who tossed her head a few times.

"Let us go and rescue our comrades," Gandalf ordered as she drew her sword. She twirled it lightly in her hand, twisting her wrist as she leapt out and stood in front of the ones on the ground. Holding her sword at the troll that growled.

"Well, well, look what we have here," one growled as he started to her, she backed up a bit, before Bilbo let her know how close she was to them.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf's voice shouted as she used her blade and slashed at one's hand. Gandalf slammed his staff down as the light hit the three trolls, screaming their skin started hardening their howls of pain echoing through the forest as Aranel watched.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin cried as Aranel smiled softly while she used her hunting knife to cut the ropes for the ones on the ground. Her sword and knife sheathed she advanced on the ones still on the spit, carefully she got them all down with Gandalf's help.

Once everyone was on the ground she walked around, examining the trolls before Balin caught her attention. "That was an elven blade you wielded against the trolls, was it not?" His look told her he knew the truth.

"Yes it is, forged by my grandfather," she admitted without hesitation while Bilbo looked shocked.

"You are a-" she cut him off by silently shushing him, placing a finger to her lips as she made sure no one else overheard.

"-must be a cave nearby," she heard Thorin say to Gandalf as she came closer.

"Is everything alright?" she asked worried while Gandalf just smiled.

"Of course my dear, we just figured that the trolls would have a cave with not being able to move in sunlight," he explained while she nodded and watched Thorin's expression.

After everyone gathered their things they set off only to find a very large cave nearby, entering they were overwhelmed by the stench of troll. "Oh by the Valar," she mumbled covering her nose with a part of a small cloth around her neck.

"Oh what's that stench?!" Nori cried out as Gandalf smirked.

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch," he informed the group as Aranel lightly scoffed. Having had to wash something more than a dozen times just to get the smell off her clothes after battling a troll. She watched in amusement as they started gathering the gold and little caskets in the ground for 'safe keeping' Gloin claimed.

"These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age," Gandalf's voice alerted her to what they found. Thorin's face though insulted her. "You could not wish for a finer blade," Gandalf scolded the dwarf. It was true Higher Elves were some of the best smiths along with experienced dwarves. She knew of a few dwarves and humans that carried weapons made by her kin and ancestors, all claiming they were best made.

"We're makin' a long term deposit," Gloin made her give a soft chuckle while Dwalin shook his head in disgust.

"Well no one else is going to use it," she commented softly as Bofur laughed with her for agreeing.

"Now there's some sense talking," he said as she smiled while shaking her head. Dwalin shrugged seeing her reasoning, but still didn't like the stench that came with it.

"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go Bofur, Gloin, Nori!" Thorin ordered while Nori was helped by the elleth. She brushed a few leaves off his cloak while making sure everyone was leaving first.

"Lady Aranel," Kili's voice caused her to turn back to him. He and Fili were carrying something to her confusion. "We found these under a large pile of leaves," he smiled as she took the wrapped cloth and unwound it. Her eyes widening in shock, it was a longbow and like the swords had etchings of the High Elves.

"We figured you'd like something like this," Fili thought as she smiled, giving both a small hug.

"Thank you," she said as they smiled and blushed.

"Oh these are the arrows we found with it," Fili added handing over the quiver as she took them.

"Aranel! Fili! Kili!" Dwalin called back as they left, Aranel last to ensure everyone was safely out and no stragglers.

Gloin was first to take notice of the elleth's new weapons. "My, what are those?" he asked curiously as she passed the bow to him. "A longbow, and elven made," he commented noticing the etchings immediately.

"Yes Fili and Kili found them and thought I would like it," Aranel claimed as Gloin nodded.

"Well I can't wait to see you try it out, you might be better than Kili," he whispered the last part making her laugh softly.

"Something's coming!" Thorin shouted as she grabbed an arrow and hooked it to the string. She had been trained to use a bow and arrow before she could ride a horse, it came to her naturally. That's what Thorin noticed immediately, her stance, the way she wielded the weapon. It was all Elf and he knew for sure now.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Radagast's voice calmed her as she lowered her weapon, giving a breath of relief. She watched as the shorter wizard tried to tell Gandalf of what he saw, they left to talk privately to each other though Aranel could slightly hear them she noticed the glare Thorin continued to give her, it confirmed by her small nod made him growl lightly.

A howl alarmed the group as Bilbo spoke up. "Was that a wolf? Are there… wolves out there?" he asked as Bofur spoke up looking more nervous.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," he confirmed as the elleth tensed, it could've only been one thing if not a wolf. A creature slammed into her and Gloin as both went down, kicking it's face she flipped onto her feet and with Kili shot down another Warg that appeared.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind," he claimed as Bilbo looked to the elleth who frowned.

"Orc pack?" he asked her as she nodded.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond you kin?" Gandalf asked as Thorin shook his head.

"No one," he admitted as she thought in confusion.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf repeated the question with more force.

"No one, I swear. What is going on?" he asked as Aranel came to the same conclusion as Gandalf.

"You're being hunted," she thought while Gandalf nodded to her.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin announced as everyone got ready to head for the ponies.

"We can't! we have no ponies," Ori's voice made everyone become alarmed. "They bolted," he finished as the Mearas came out of the brush with Ori coaxing her gently.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast announced.

"And I'll go with you," Aranel started as Gandalf looked ready to protest. "Gandalf Mearas' are faster than Wargs and you know that," she claimed to the older wizard, who still looked against the idea, sighed.

"With these Rhosgobel Rabbits, we'll give them a true race," he said with a broad smile making her smile with excitement. Silima had finally shown herself having disappeared for a bit since the trolls; she came from Radagast's hat.

 **-This will be fun,-** the dragon commented, her own excitement showing.

* * *

After mounting Randiriel, she and Radagast raced side-by-side. Definitely gaining the Orc pack's attention.

"Come and get us! Ha, ha!" Radagast laughed as she laughed herself. They were the distraction and with the dwarf scent on her, it'd effectively make them chase the pair as they allowed the company to escape. A Warg surprises her as it lunges while she pulls her sword and kills it before it touched her, Randiriel's fight or flight instinct kicks in as she and the rabbits continued to run. But the pack suddenly stops chasing them alarming the pair, and no wonder, Aranel could hear the dying of a Warg.

"Those idiots!" she hissed while Randiriel snorted. Though a horn eased her worry while Rivendell Elves appear on their horses. "Go Radagast," he was worried when she told him, she removed her hood with the largest smile she's ever given about fighting. "Do not worry, they will be safe," she claimed as he nodded and left. She raced to the Elves who saw her but didn't attack, for they knew the black Mearas mare she rode. _"Suilad hîr Elrond,"_ **(Greetings Lord Elrond)** she greeted the male who bowed his head to her.

 _"Hiril Aranel,"_ **(Lady Aranel)** he spoke as the snarls got closer. Elrond was quick in stabbing a Warg that tried to sneak up on him. She quickly strung an arrow and released it as it struck the creature's head, killing it. It didn't take long as she made sure no one was stuck up from behind. _"Amman gar tol?"_ **(Why have you come?)** he asked as she sighed.

"We must return to Rivendell as soon as possible, my company has no doubt already made it there during the distraction," she requested as Elrond looked surprised.

"Your company?" he asked as they turned their horses to the last Homely Home of elves.

"Yes, you will understand when we arrive," she said as they entered through the gates, it was no doubt that the dwarves couldn't find her as they've never seen her true face with her hood up all the time.

"Ah, so that's where you disappeared to Aranel," Gandalf smiled as the female dismounted her mare and allowed her to leave with Silima staying curled up under her hair.

"Aranel?" Kili asked surprised as Fili examines her.

"She's a…" Fili trailed off.

"An elf," Balin claimed while Thorin glared. Aranel's long brown hair, now without a hood, flowed down her shoulders, held in place by a visor-like forehead protector. Elder female elves were fast in coming out and guiding the elleth out of the fray of questions and to get ready for the feast.

* * *

 **End of this chapter hope it's good.**

 ** _~Rusty14~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER_** **: Chapter One**

 **Name: Dragon Daughter**

 **Book: Hobbit**

 **Beta'd by: Stargatefanatic123**

 **Chapter rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Advanced**

 **Pairing(s):**

 **OC/Legolas**

 ** _Summary_** **:** Aranel was a lonely she-elf but Gandalf asks for her help in reclaiming the Lonely Mountain with the company of dwarves. Though when they meet her and find out her secret they are weary of her but a few who still trusts her, though her limits and loyalties are tested when she meets the elven prince along with her dragon's.

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Elves"_

 ** _"Dwarves"_**

 **-Telepathy-**

* * *

Chapter Four

Aranel allowed the elleths to remove her dragon jewelry, her long brown hair falling to her elbows as a dress was carefully placed on her. The dress was light green in color, the sleeves bellowed out from her elbows and went well past her hands, almost floor length. She had made sure that her tattoos would be covered while they had brushed her brown hair, as it gained a sleek appearance. Silima trilled at her rider who smiled and offered her hand to the dragon, the female ever so careful climbed onto her friend's outstretched hand as she slipped some slippers on and walked out to the large table.

"Ah my dear," Gandalf greeted her as she sat between him and Bilbo who complimented her appearance.

"Why thank you Bilbo. Are you enjoying an Elven's company?" she asked as Bilbo nodded.

"Are you from Rivendell?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"No actually, I am from a part of the forest. It's really far from here actually. My kin live up in trees instead of the ground now that I think about it," she said thinking back. The hobbit listened, even Kili and Fili listened too. Thorin wasn't too keen on his nephews wanting to learn too much about elves, even from their companion.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver," Elrond's voice brought her to the conversation. She had asked a guard to retrieve her new bow and arrows. "A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well," he claimed passing the blade back to Thorin. The guard returned carrying the weapon, Elrond took them with awe. "This bow is called Silver Air, strong wood and made by the High Elves as well," Elrond claimed as she took the weapon back.

Another elf entered and gained Aranel's attention as he spoke to her, _"ennas pen sí cen lle hiril Arwen,"_ **(there is someone here to see you my lady,)** he spoke as she nodded and politely excused herself from the group. She followed the elf and was surprised to see someone who she's known for years.

"Lady Galadriel!" she smiled and ran to the graceful elf who embraced the happy elleth and greeted Silima under her hair as the dragon carefully climbed over to the other elf's shoulder.

"How are you?" she asked as they sat on a bench.

"I am well, I am actually traveling with a company of dwarves," Aranel claimed as Galadriel nodded.

"And do they know?" she asked as the elleth shook her head.

"No, they don't," she denied as the elder frowned. "I will tell them, just not now," she confessed while Galadriel smiled softly. "It's my kin's fault that this all happened anyway. I just thought that maybe I could help fix it," she confided to her teacher who shook her head.

"It is not your fault my child, it is your mother's. She as leader, till you were ready, was responsible for all the dragons who have lost their riders, Smaug was no different," she said as Aranel frowned.

"But I was meant to keep them happy. As a dragon rider, it was my duty to care for all the clan dragons that were left, I failed my grandmother." She fought back tears as she was brought into a hug by the woman who comforted her. "It's all my fault," she sobbed.

"No my dragon princess, it is not," Galadriel stroked the girl's hair in a comforting matter while Silima watched her master sadly.

* * *

Aranel had walked around the elven grounds with Silima lying in her arms. It had been so long since they were both in the company of other elves. Gandalf had requested that she was not present during the meeting as any dark relics like the Morgul blade that Radagast had given him would taint the minds of the dragons and other creatures; they didn't need Silima near that.

"My lady?" Bilbo's voice gained her attention as she turned confused to see him dressed and ready. "We are leaving, the company, Gandalf isn't with us though," Bilbo claimed as Aranel turned fully. "Are you not coming?" he asked confused as she shook her head with a frown. "Alright," he said with a small smile.

"I will catch up though Bilbo, I promise." She smiled as his grew a little more.

"Alright," he repeated before walking off. Aranel walked back to her room and there laid her clothing and weapons, her bow having been cleaned earlier and given some more arrows.

"Are you leaving?" a young voice asked her as she turned and smiled. There stood a little boy who she'd known since he came to Rivendell.

"Yes my little one," she claimed kneeling down to his height. "But I will come back to see you. I can't make that promise," she paused at his down casted look before she brought his face up by lifting his chin. "Though I will do everything in my power to return to watch you," she smiled as he embraced her tightly.

"Please," he begged as she laid her head against his.

"Very well," she agreed.

* * *

Silima lowered her body allowing her rider and the wizard to climb up and seat themselves onto her back. _"Hir te ninya meldë,"_ **(Find them my friend,)** she ordered as the dragon flew off the sky and searched for their company by scent. Regardless of the rain that had hit, dragon noses were stronger than any animals.'

She growled, flying lower before landing, allowing them to dismount, **_-goblins,-_** she snarled hatefully.

Like orcs, Silima despised goblins. As they entered the cavern, they heard the shouts and fighting of the goblins, both rushed to the direction of the noise. Gandalf quickly slammed his staff down and onto ground emitting a bright light that knocked everyone down, except her as she knelt to the ground, using her bow as a base. She slowly stood up, hooking her bow around her body while producing her sword.

"Take up arms," Gandalf ordered as the elleth's eyes darkened seeing her company in danger. "Fight," he called as she shot forward slashing at goblins that got in her way. "Fight!" he shouted hitting a few himself.

The dwarves were quick in leaping up to fight. Aranel was looking around to count the dwarves and noticed Bilbo missing, a goblin slashed at her arm making her yelp in pain before slashing its throat. "Follow me. Quickly run!" Gandalf shout worked through the group as they followed him, Aranel running last to ensure everyone was following the wizard.

* * *

They had run and were blinded by the sudden light. Aranel was pulled by Dwalin who saw her injury on sword arm. "My lady?" Gandalf questioned seeing her wound.

"I am fine Gandalf, do not worry," she reassured before pulling a cloth from her pack and tied it off after putting her sword away. "Wait I count thirteen not including Gandalf and myself. Where is Bilbo?" she asked worried searching the group.

"Curse the Halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin asked both angry and upset.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin spoke up before the dwarf in question denied it.

"Don't blame me!" he spoke before Gandalf stepped forward as Silima crawled up and curled around her neck.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked as Nori answered.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us," the dwarf claimed as Aranel looked down.

"What happened exactly?" Gandalf questioned as the dwarves stayed silent. "Tell me!" he yelled before Thorin stepped forward.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone," the dwarven leader claimed as Aranel frowned.

"No, he isn't," a voice spoke up before she smiled and turned to see their hobbit standing there.

"Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf smiled as Aranel came to the hobbit to examine him for injuries. He discreetly slid something into his pocket to her confusion.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili smiled as he watched Bilbo pat Balin affectionately on the shoulder gaining a smile in return while the old dwarf ordered to see the wound she had, despite her protests.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asked with curiosity while a salve was applied to the wound making Aranel wince at the sting.

"How indeed," Dwalin wondered as Aranel noticed Gandalf's look about Bilbo as she nodded very small so that only he noticed.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf smiled no doubt trying to dissuade the suspicion off the hobbit.

"It matters!" Thorin spoke up, "I want to know, why _did_ you come back?" he asked as he came up to Bilbo who looked down.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can," he responded honestly as the elleth smiled softly. It was one of the reasons she wanted to help, also the fact to help gain forgiveness from the dwarves from what Smaug did to them.

"Shall we continue?" she suggested as Gandalf nodded.

"Yes," he agreed before a noise made them all look back in alarm. It was howling.

"Gods," Aranel cursed as she saw the amount of Wargs running towards them.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin started.

"…and into the fire," Gandalf finished before shouting. "Run! RUN!" he roared as they all took off Aranel using her bow and arrows to strike the animals down.

* * *

 **End of the chapter hope it was good! I'm sooo sorry for how long it's taken me to put this up and I hope this is okay, thank you.**

 ** _~Rusty14~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_DISCLAIMER_** **: Chapter One**

 **Name: Dragon Daughter**

 **Book: Hobbit**

 **Beta'd by: Stargatefanatic123**

 **Chapter rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Advanced**

 **Pairing(s):**

 **OC/Legolas**

 ** _Summary_** **:** Aranel was a lonely she-elf but Gandalf asks for her help in reclaiming the Lonely Mountain with the company of dwarves. Though when they meet her and find out her secret they are weary of her but a few who still trusts her, though her limits and loyalties are tested when she meets the elven prince along with her dragon's.

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Elves"_

 ** _"Dwarves"_**

 **-Telepathy-**

* * *

Chapter Five

The entire group were running frantically down the mountain as fast as possible which was a little hard for some. Wargs were slowly gaining on them as Aranel decided to use her sword than her arrows at the moment. One had leapt in front of her and Gloin before she shouted and slashed its chest, catching it pretty good allowing them to start running again.

"Up into the trees all of you! Come on, climb!" Gandalf was shouting as the elleth made sure that they dwarves had climbed higher from the ground before Dwalin reached down to help the elleth climb. They continued to climb up to avoid the Wargs.

"They're coming!" Thorin had shouted as she turned to see everyone in trees. "Azog?!" the dwarven king questioned to their shock.

"What?" she whispered while Silima growled. The creature that killed her grandmother, grandfather and father.

 **-That creature,-** the dragon hissed through their mind link as the young she-elf glared at the male. The leaping of Wargs below them dulled out of her ears as she pulled her blade out of its sheath. But the sudden tilting of the large trunk made her and Dwalin leap to a different tree as all others that held the dwarves started falling onto others while they climbed carefully to the last tree where everyone was situated with Gandalf at the top.

"Fili!" the sudden cry of Gandalf made Aranel turn to see the pinecone be dropped into the blonde dwarf's hands, but it was on fire!

"That's it," she whispered, she started gathering the pinecones in the branches surrounding her while Silima discreetly lit them on fire as she chucked them. Everyone got the idea while helping lit the others on fire and pelt them down at their enemy. Everyone was cheering before the root in the tree started to give way, Aranel yelped as she almost fell out of the branch before Dwalin and Gloin grabbed her to prevent her from falling from the tree. But she heard Dori and Ori before climbing over and grabbing a frantic Dori who had Ori on his legs. "Hang on Dori!" she cried out, using her strength to keep ahold of the dwarf. "Gandalf!" she shouted frantic as her mentor saw the predicament.

"Hold on!" he called before turning to see something, Aranel was grunting by keeping ahold of her friends.

"Don't let go," she said while trying to pull the two dwarves up. But they were heavier in build unlike her light form. "Don't let go," she whispered before a screech caught her attention, she slowly turned to see something that awed her. She saw the eagles, her old friends fly towards her, she looked to Dori who saw them, he nodded as she released her grip allowing them to fall onto an eagles back, she smiled before allowing herself to be picked up by an eagle and dropped onto another's back. She turned and saw many of her company already on eagles but saw Thorin being carried in one's talons.

"Thorin!" Fili's call made her worried before laying down on the eagle's back to rest a bit, closing her eyes to sleep, allowing the lull of the wind to sooth her tired mind. Silima stayed awake to wake her when they landed.

 **-Aranel, we've landed,-** the dragon woke her rider as the eagle allowed her to rise and climb carefully off his back. Placing a hand on his wings showing her gratitude before seeing it fly off.

"Thorin!" Gandalf called worrying her as she ran alongside the dwarven princes who watch as Gandalf ran a hand over the leader's face, whispering a spell as they all watched the wizard work. But were relieved to see Thorin open his eyes.

"The Halfling?" he questioned.

"It's all right, Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe," Gandalf reassured as Dwalin and Kili helped Thorin stand, the leader shrugged the help off immediately causing Aranel to frown as she saw Bilbo look a little nervous.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin ranted as he approached the hobbit who looked worried and frightened. "I've never been so wrong in all my life," he sighed embracing their burglar as the woman smiled, everyone's cheering made her laugh happily. "I am sorry I doubted you," Thorin apologized as they broke their hug.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior… not even a burglar," he said as everyone chuckled before Thorin looked beyond Bilbo and walked forward slowly, and in shock. Bilbo turned as did many, "is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked as Gandalf answered.

"Erebor, The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth," he recited as Aranel breathed out shocked.

"Our home," Thorin finished as she smiled to her company. Silima looked from underneath the long brown hair and looked in awe. A bird alerted them to the right as they all turned in shock.

"A raven!" Oin breathed as Aranel held in a chuckle, it was a thrush instead of a raven. "The birds are returning to the mountain," more bird sounds were heard as they listened.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf corrected as Thorin stepped forward.

"But we'll take it as a sign, a good omen," the dwarf claimed as Aranel nodded with a smile of her own.

"You're right," Bilbo started, standing right next to Thorin, "I do believe the worse is behind us," he smiled to the company who nodded as the sun set. But Aranel knew. This wasn't the worst, they still had a long way to go and then the ultimate showdown between student and master would come. The elleth only hoped that they'd win.

* * *

 **End of the chapter and first movie. Now on to Desolation of Smaug!**

 ** _~Rusty14~_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER**_ **: Chapter one**

 **Name: Dragon Daughter**

 **Book: Hobbit**

 **Beta'd by: Stargatefanatic123**

 **Chapter rating: T**

 **Pairing(s):**

 **OC/Legolas**

 _ **Summary**_ **:** Aranel was a lonely she-elf but Gandalf asks for her help in reclaiming the Lonely Mountain with the company of dwarves. Though when they meet her and find out her secret they are weary of her but a few who still trusts her, though her limits and loyalties are tested when she meets the elven prince along with her dragon's. Beta'd by Stargatefanatic123

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Elves"_

 ** _"Dwarves"_**

 **-Telepathy-**

* * *

Chapter Six

 **12 Months Later**

Aranel patiently waited for Bilbo to return to the group from his scouting. With how much fighting they've been through, she had long ago removed her jewelry, hiding it where no one, but her, would find it. For the tattoo she bears on her left forearm she kept a skin colored paste so it would stay hidden as there were few who would recognize the mark. She stood in between Gloin and Dwalin, her bow ready just in case, she has allowed them to use her enhanced eyesight to move easier. Silima had stayed hidden underneath her long hair, she hasn't been the happiest with still living as a salamander. She heard the rocks clatter as Bilbo came down the slope as he passed Bofur and Thorin.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin asked as Bilbo panted.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it," he claimed trying to catch his breath as Aranel came to the hobbit.

"Have the wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked once again as Aranel placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"Not yet but we have another problem," he tried before the wizard interrupted.

"Did they see you? They saw you!" he caused the dwarves to become nervous.

"No, that's not it," Bilbo tried before once again being interrupted as Aranel sighed.

 _'By the Valar, this is irritating,'_ she thought as Gandalf smiled relieved.

"What did I tell you quiet as a mouse," he praised before Bilbo sighed over the murmurs of the dwarves.

"Quiet!" Aranel called as Bilbo nodded his thanks. "What is it Bilbo what did you see?" she asked as the hobbit thought.

"I don't know _what_ is was. But it was definitely _something,_ " he said to the worry of the company as the elleth thought.

 _-What could it have been sister?-_ Silima asked as the she-elf made a soft shrugged that no one noticed.

 _'I don't know,'_ she thought back.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked much to everyone's shock at how he knew.

"Ye-yes, but bigger, much bigger," Bilbo claimed as everyone turned to the wizard in question.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked as Aranel narrowed her eyes. Gandalf ignored them instead to walk a bit from the company to think. "I say we double back," Bofur spoke up as a few agreed.

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs," Thorin fired back.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge," Gandalf spoke as Aranel kept Bilbo close.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked as the company looked back and forth.

"Neither, He will help us, or he will kill us," the wizard claimed, the dwarves looked to each other in worry.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked as a roar sounded from behind them.

"None," Gandalf stated as Aranel sighed.

* * *

"Come on!" Gandalf roared as the company ran to keep up. Aranel hung in the back to ensure no one was kept behind. Gandalf kept shouting for them to keep running. Up ahead was a house which everyone spotted, Bombur, while the largest of the group, outran them all. Aranel looked behind them only to see a large bear running after them.

"Come on Bilbo!" she shouted pushing him to run quicker. She had to make sure that Bilbo and Ori kept pace with the group. But when she looked back she everyone crowding around the door just as Gandalf orders for someone to open it, Thorin does as she turns arming her arrow at the oncoming bear. But someone was quick in pulling her into the house Just as the animal barrels past the gate as she and the dwarves push the doors as hard as they could to close it. As they put all their body weight into closing the door Gandalf stepped forward with an amused look.

"What is that?" Ori asked as Aranel successfully bolts the door, all are panting and exhausted from the run and struggle.

"That... is our host," Gandalf started as they all turn to the wizard in question and slight shock. "His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer," he continued as Oin checked his trumpet to be sure he heard the wizard right, Aranel just sighed at realizing that Gandalf has a reason for involving a man who's basically a hermit, only more dangerous. "Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves," Gandalf warned as the dwarves looked to one another.

 _-Who is?-_ the dragon asked as Aranel smirked slightly.

"He's leaving!" Ori announced as he poked his head through the door before Aranel and Dori got him away from the door as the elleth closed and re-locked the door.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious, he's under some dark spell," Dori said as Gandalf scoffed.

"Don't be a fool, he's under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight," Gandalf ordered as the company did as they were told, spreading through the house. Aranel propped herself and curled up in the hay as Silima crawled her way into the hay herself to be free of her rider's cloak. Aranel slowly fell asleep, seeing Gandalf look at her one last time before her eyes closed.

* * *

 **Another ending. Sorry it took so long, the new job I have has me working six out of seven days. I'll try and get another one out soon. Legolas is up next! And something's revealed of the group. Sorry for it being short.**

 _ **~Rusty14~**_


End file.
